


heaven help the fool who falls in love

by joonslove



Series: unrequited whouffle [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (adrian's from S08 the caretaker), F/M, Jealousy, Not beta-read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslove/pseuds/joonslove
Summary: clara lands a boyfriend right when the doctor's about to tell her just how much he loved her.





	1. "this is the day everything begins!"

today was the day that **everything** would begin.

everything was planned— their destination, what they'll eat, how he'll sit, and the new slick white bowtie he had on for the occasion, all ready to go.

now all he had to do was wait for her to come.

 

* * *

 

 

she did come but not in the way the doctor imagined. she came by means of a telephone call, unnoticed by the doctor at first before he realized that the loud ringing came from outside the tardis. picking it up, he held it to his ear.

"hello? who is this?"  
"ah, doctor!" his lips form a smile when he hears her voice, unmistakable for any other.  
"yes, clara, what is it? it's wednesday, i'm just a few blocks outside of that school you work at now— you're clever, you'll find me."  
" _oh my stars,_ today's wednesday?"  
he frowned, listening to the girl's sad reply. "yes, clara."  
"i'm so sorry, doctor, but i can't make it today."  
"why?"  
"at the school, i met a really nice gu— _teacher , _his name is adrian. he invited me to dinner at his house tonight, as a welcoming gift."

 ** _oh._** the doctor played with his bowtie nervously, worrying about all of the plans he had arranged just for them. well, that's why he had a time machine, he supposed. there was a tinge of jealousy there, though, when hearing that his best friend will be spending time with someone else on their evening, wednesday evening.

"...it's alright, clara, we can go traveling next wednesday."  
"oh? why not tomorrow?"  
"you're not free tomorrow."  
"how do you know?"  
"you left your calendar from the last time you visited the tardis; your whole week's booked until next wednesday, apparently."  
"...i'm so sorry, doctor, i'll make it up to you."  
"it's no problem. have fun on your date."

and then she hung up, leaving the doctor to silently bow his head as he put back the receiver, still a bit disappointed. of course, he can always just jump forward in time to their next meeting like he usually did... but all he wanted to do was lie down.

back inside the tardis, that's exactly what he did. he laid down on the cold, metallic, silver floor of the tardis, hands intertwined with each other on his stomach. various beeping noises from the time machine attempted to communicate with him.

"yes, she had other plans." "and _no,_ i don't need you to bully her more than you already do! perhaps she's grown tired of us, traveling together— i don't blame her, though, she's managing a proper work life, now." the tardis beeped sympathetically in response.

still, the doctor laid on the floor. there would be no time travel today.


	2. new plan

"ok, so all you're going to say if you see her is that you're here to visit an old friend— and coincidentally, she lives in the same building as that teacher you're on a date with!" his hands stop flailing around as he stopped talking to himself, only to end off with a "i'm bloody brilliant" as he made his way to the apartment building with a bouquet of flowers in tow.

the tardis had found where clara is, even though her disdain towards the doctor's companion was clearly known— the doctor greatly appreciated it anyways. walking up the stairs, he paused to stop and think. why was he going upstairs? perhaps he just wanted to check on clara to make sure the teacher who invited her for dinner wasn't some freak alien who planned to have "clara oswald" on the menu.

the thing about the tardis was that she could never figure out which floor or apartment number people were in, so the doctor was left to pace every single floor and hallway in the building, until he stopped at the sound of a certain someone's laughter. clara.

through the peephole he could see clara and the new teacher (wearing a bowtie, he grinned) laughing together. the doctor gives himself a slight smile before frowning, seeing how much fun she had without him in her life. while quickly trying to look back into the peephole, his forehead bangs into the door, causing a sound with resemblance to a knock. he mutters some curse word in a language from a planet far away was he watches the other man get up from his chair, heading towards the door. his back immediately goes straight, and the doctor quickly tries to walk away from the door, giving the impression that he wasn't purposely standing there.

the door opens, a man who looks _strangely like him_ is in the doorway, looking over to him. "did you knock on the door?" innocently, the doctor looks backwards, looking left and right before pointing a thumb at his chest: "hmm? me?" the plan was not going as well as he thought.

"yes, you." "ah, i was just passing by, i accidentally thought this was my pal's apartment... **oh,** is that clara over there?" the doctor swiftly moves in front of the doorway, leaning his head over to see clara still sitting at the table. "hello, clara! on your date, i suppose?" clara and the teacher's face went as red as a tomato, with the teacher looking backwards into the apartment, switching his gaze to clara.

"clara, do you know him?" "yeah... sadly."

both of the doctor's hearts dropped at the word ' _sadly.'_ did she not want to see him? his eyes find a newfound interest in the loafers he chose to wear today, ignoring the sound of clara's shoes coming closer as he lets himself out of the conversation and down the stairs, off to the parking lot where the tardis was staying. the doors opened by themselves, followed by some beeping from the tardis that came out to be words like "it's alright! get her next time" but could also be translated to "there's better fish in the sea; i didn't like her anyways". a snap of the doctor's fingers closes the door but he doesn't pull any levers to run away.

* * *

"who was he?" adrian asks, peering at the blue police box in the parking lot, "your boyfriend?"

"no no no," clara replies quickly, her hands moving much like the doctor's, "he's just a friend. a weird friend."

"he seemed to become down when he heard you say it was sad that you knew him."

"did he?" "yes."

* * *

the phone rings in the tardis, emitting a repetitive ringing sound as the telephone shakes two feet away from him. reluctantly, the doctor puts down his book and gets up to pick the receiver up and bring it to his ear. 

"hello? who is this?"  
"clara, doctor."  
"you've changed your name to _clara doctor?"_ a smile comes from him, breaking the frown, "i thought i told you not to change your name, oswald fits you perfectly."  
"no, no-- doctor, i meant to say it's _clara._ "  
"ah, okay. why are you calling? i thought the tardis phone was only for emergencies, not meaningless human things like iplayer or something of the sort."  
"i called to apologize."  
"it's alright, clara. see you on wednesday."  
"wait--"

the phone is gently placed back as he pushes his glasses up his nose and turns to the next page of his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr -> soufez.


End file.
